custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ Takes the Cake (script)
(we open up at the school and see the kids planning on Michael's birthday) *Michael: (First lines) Today is my birthday, Carlos. *Carlos: (First lines) You are right, Michael. *Shawn: (First lines) We need our help from a friend. *Irene: (First lines) What friend? *Tosha: (First lines) We need help from...Barney! *(the Barney doll comes to life) *Barney: (First lines) Woah! I love birthday parties. *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi, everybody! Guess what today is? *Michael: My birthday. *Barney: That's right, Michael. (music starts for Hooray! It's Your Birthday!) It was a special day. Hooray! Today is a very special day. We can't wait to celebrate your birthday. Hooray! Let's play your favorite party games. We'll sing and clap and wish you happy birthday. *Carlos: Pin the tail on the donkey if you can. Dance and spin like a top. Find a seat playing musical chairs. When will the music stop? *Barney & Kids: Hooray! Today is no ordinary day. We think you're great. Let's celebrate your birthday. Let's hold hands and play "Ring Around the Rosie." I love it when we all fall down. Then we'll pretend that we have a hot potato and pass it all around. Hooray! Today is a very special day. Let's shout "Hooray!" and celebrate your birthday. Hooray! Hooray! It's your birthday! (music ends) *Michael: So, here's my cake from my birthday. *Barney: Wow! It's a stu-u-pendous cake! *(BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school) *BJ: (First lines) Hi, everybody. *Baby Bop: (First word) Hi. *Barney & Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *Michael: Today, it's my birthday. *Baby Bop: Your birthday! I sure love your cake. *BJ: Me too, Michael. *Barney: We better go out to the playground and talk about your birthday, Michael. *Michael: Yes, Barney. *Barney: So, come on, gang! (they go to the playground, except for BJ and Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: Wonder what the frosting tastes like. (she goes to the cake) *BJ: Wait a minute Sissy! *(Baby Bop dips her finger into the frosting and tastes it) *BJ: Aw, yi-yi-yi! Look what you did! *Baby Bop: What?! *BJ: You'll be sorry! (music starts for When I Get Mad) I am really mad! Sometimes, everybody gets real mad. It's even true for a grown up. So if that feeling gets a hold of you, tell me some things that you might do. Sometimes I run or jump up and down or color with black and red. Or I might hold tight to an old stuffed animal. Mine's a teddy named Fred. Then I talk about my feelings with a friend, or a teacher or my mom or dad. And after I do, it seems to be true that I don't feel so bad. I talk about my feelings when I'm mad. I make a fist or stamp my feet, or scream with lots of power. Or I sing a song that's fast and loud; Once I sang half an hour. Then I talk about my feelings with a friend, or a teacher or a grown-up. And after I do, it seems to be true that I don't feel so bad. I talk about my feelings when I'm mad. Then I talk about my feelings with a friend or a teacher or a grown up. And after I do, it seems to be true that I don't feel so bad. I talk about my feelings when I'm mad. I talk about my feelings when I'm mad! *Baby Bop: I'm so sad, BJ. (bawls and turns away) *BJ: Well, I am absolutely disgusted! *Baby Bop: (still crying) It's not fair! I just wanted to try and taste the frosting from Michael's cake, but you...YOU STOPPED ME!! (wails even louder) *BJ: Stop crying, Sissy! You did that on purpose!! *Baby Bop: (sniff, sniff) What are you going to do now? *BJ: I am going to teach you a lesson! (music starts for I'm Gonna Teach My Sister A Lesson) I'm gonna, I'm gonna teach my sister a lesson. She touched the frosting from somebody else's cake. I gotta get it into something else, that hides it from being touched again. I'm gonna teach my sister a lesson. I'm gonna, I'm gonna teach my sister a lesson. She touched the frosting from somebody else's cake. I gotta get it into something else, that hides it from being touched again. I'm gonna teach my sister a lesson. I'm gonna, I'm gonna teach my sister a lesson. She touched the frosting from somebody else's cake. I gotta get it into something else, that hides it from being touched again. I'm gonna teach my sister a lesson. (music ends) *Baby Bop: You made me sad. (continues wailing) *(BJ grabs Michael's cake, while Baby Bop wails even harder) *Baby Bop: Why did I do that on purpose?! *(BJ sets it into a cage and locks it) *BJ: There! Nobody can touch it ever again. *(BJ goes out into the playground) *BJ: Hi, guys. Sissy touched the frosting of the cake. *Barney: Oh you should've told me about it. Do you wanna sing John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt with us? (music starts for John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt) *BJ: OK. that could try to make me feel a little better. *Barney, BJ & Kids: John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" Oh, yeah! (music ends) *BJ: Wow! It's so te-e-riffic! I've got to go rest my eyes off from Sissy touching the frost from Michael's cake. See ya later in 3 hours, everybody. (goes back in the school doors) *(fade to BJ resting on the floor) *BJ: I hope Sissy would never do it again. Oh, BJ, you are genius. Genius... Genius... (fade to a dream and we see BJ skipping at the playground) Genius... Yes. I am an absolutly completely genius. (chuckles) And that's what I am. (sees Baby Bop, who is now a giant) *Baby Bop: Genius?! It wasn't a very nice thing to do, BJ! *BJ: (gasps) *Baby Bop: And you put Michael's cake in something is a box! You are a bad brother! Now there is NO ESCAPE!! DON'T MAKE ME DESTROY YOU!!! *BJ: I'm sorry! It's just a joke! It's just a joke! (fades back to him still on the floor and yawns) A joooooooooooooooke! Ohhh, it's just a bad dream! Oh, no. When Sissy finds out that I put Michael's cake in the cage, she'll ignore me forever! I've got to put it back to the place it was in earlier before she discovers it. (music starts for Oh! No!) Oh! No! What should I do? I had something happening to me! I had a mishap! Oh, no! Oh! No! What should I do? I had something happening to me! I had a mishap! Oh, no! Oh! No! What should I do? I had something happening to me! I had a mishap! Oh, no! Oh! No! What should I do? I had something happening to me! I had a mishap! Oh, no! Oh! No! What should I do? I had something happening to me! I had a mishap! Oh, no! Oh! No! What should I do? I had something happening to me! I had a mishap! Oh, no! (music ends) I've gotta find that cake! *(fade to outside which Barney and the kids are in there) *Barney: Your birthday is so fun, Michael. *Michael: Yeah. I've gotta eat it once we get back in the school. *Barney: Hey, Shawn. Michael's having a birthday party. *Shawn: That's right. *Carlos: And there's gonna be cake. *Irene: (Last lines) And balloons. *Tosha: (Last lines) And candles. *Barney: That's right. *(fade to BJ walking around the classroom) *BJ: Where can it be? It must be around there somewhere. (sees the cage) Oh, here it is. First, I need to find my key. Where could it be? Where could it...Oh, I've seen it! (picks up the key and takes it to the cage) *Baby Bop: Oh, BJ! *BJ: Oh no! She's coming! (opens the cage quickly and takes the cake out. Then, he closes the cage and locks it and puts the key on the top) *Baby Bop: (opens the door) Hi, BJ. How are you this time? *BJ: Good. But, it was me. I put Michael's cake in there. I wanted to teach you a lesson for touching the frosting. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. *Baby Bop: Oh, that's all right, BJ. *BJ: Really? I'll forgive you, Sissy. *Baby Bop: (music starts for Forgive Me) Oh, goody! *BJ: I want, to forgive you. I am sorry that I am mad at you. And you got into trouble. *Baby Bop: You want to forgive me, brother. *BJ: I want, to forgive you. I am sorry that I am mad at you. And you got into trouble. *Baby Bop: You want to forgive me, brother. *BJ: I want, to forgive you. I am sorry that I am mad at you. And you got into trouble. *Baby Bop: You want to forgive me, brother. *BJ: I want, to forgive you. I am sorry that I am mad at you. And you got into trouble. *Baby Bop: You want to forgive me, brother. *BJ: I want, to forgive you. I am sorry that I am mad at you. And you got into trouble. *Baby Bop: You want to forgive me, brother. *(music ends) *BJ: Aw, come on we gotta fix this frosting before Barney and the kids come in. *Baby Bop: Okay. *BJ: (picks up the frosting squirter and squirts some in the mess) There we go. Good as new. *Baby Bop: And right on time too. *BJ: That's right, Sissy. *(Barney and the kids come in to the classroom) *Barney: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *BJ: Hi, everybody again. We've fixed this mess and it's good as new! *Barney: Good job, BJ. *Carlos: Our friends are coming. First, here's Julie! *(Julie comes in to the classroom) *Julie: (First lines) Hi, everybody. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi, Julie. *Barney: Next, here's Juan! *(Juan comes in to the classroom next) *Juan: (Mentioned) Hi, everybody. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi, Juan. *Michael: Next, here's Jason! *(Jason comes in to the classroom next) *Jason: (First lines) Hi, everybody. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi, Jason. *BJ: And last, here's Min. *(Min comes to the classroom last) *Min: (First lines) Hi, everybody. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi, Min. *Barney: (music starts for Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here!) Our friends are here. Hey, hey, our friends are here. *Carlos: We're going to have a party. *BJ: It's gonna be for Michael. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hey, hey, our friends are here. We're going to have a party now. Hey, hey, our friends are here. We like to be together. It's any kind of weather. Hey, hey, our friends are here. We're going to be together now. (music ends) *Barney: It was fun, everybody! *Michael: Hey, Barney. My birthday is gonna have cake. *Barney: That's right, Michael. And it's the best day ever you ever had. *Michael: I sure did. *BJ: Yeah, I love being with friends that are special. *Shawn: Me too. *Carlos: (Last lines) Either do I. They are special. *Barney: That's right. (music starts for Everyone is Special) Everyone is special. You are special, you're the only one. You're the only one like you. There isn't another in the whole wide world. Who can do the things you do. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: 'Cause you are special, special. Everyone is special.Everyone in his or her own way. Oh, you are special, special. Everyone is special. Everyone in his or her own way. *Barney: You're important, oh you really are. You're the only one of you. The world is better, just because you're here. You should know that we love you. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: 'Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way. Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special. Everyone in his or her own way (Everyone?). Everyone in his or her own way. (music ends) *Barney: It is fun to be with friends that are special. *Michael: We had a good time today, Barney. *Barney: Yes, we do. *Michael: I have to blow the candles. Can you sing the song about my birthday? *Barney: Sure! (music starts for Happy Birthday To You) We can. *BJ: Right. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids (except Michael): Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Michael. Happy Birthday to you!﻿ (music ends) *(Michael blows the candles) *Michael: I sure love cake. *BJ: Me too. *Barney: We must eat the cake! *BJ: Yeah! Let's go! *(fade to everyone cutting cake. Then we fade to everybody eating the cake. Then after they are done eating) *Barney: That was fun! *BJ: It sure is. *Michael: It was the best day I ever had. And you know what, being with friends is important. *Barney: Oh, you're right, Michael. (music starts for I Love You) That's what makes a birthday really special, sharing it with the people you love. *BJ & Baby Bop: Aww. *Barney: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *BJ: Aww, it was great. I guess it's time for us to go home, Sissy. Happy birthday, Michael! Bye, everybody! *Baby Bop: And we have a great time today! *Barney & Kids: Bye, BJ. Bye, Baby Bop. *BJ: (Last lines) See ya, guys! *Baby Bop: (Last lines) Bye, everybody! *(BJ and Baby Bop leave and dissapear) *Michael: I guess it's time for me to go home. *Julie: Me too. *Jason: Happy birthday, Michael. *Michael: We had a really good time, Barney. *Barney: We certainly do. *Michael: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: Happy birthday, Michael. *Michael: (Last lines) Bye, Barney. *Jason: (Last word) Bye. *Julie: (Last word) Goodbye. *Shawn: (Last lines) We'll see ya later, Barney. *Barney: (Last lines) Take care now. See ya soon. I love you. *(Jason turns off the lights. Then it fades to the Barney doll on the counter. Then it winks) Barney Says segment *(we see the S2 Barney says title card, then it goes up to the left top of the screen to see the S2 Barney) *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today. (starts the segement) Baby Bop touched the frosting of Michael's frosting, which made BJ really mad at her. He decided to teach her a lesson and put the cake into a cage. But suddenly, he had a terrible bad dream from the day, so he took Michael's cake out of the cage and he and Baby Bop fixed the frosting, and me and my friends celebrated Michael's birthday. And remember, I love you. Short End Credits *Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Kathy O'Rourke Parker *Dennis Deshazer *Supervising Producer *Jim Rowley *Producer *Linda Hosuton *Director *Bruce Deck *Writer *Mark S. Bernthal *Production Designer *Jess Nelson *Production Supervisor *Jeff Gittle *Musical Director *Bob Singleton *Lyricist/Composer *Phil Parker *Associate Director *Eric Norberg *Heather Smith *Performancnes Director *Penny Willson *Educational Specialists *Mary Ann Dudko Ph.D *Margie Larsen M E.d *Cast: *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers *Voice of B.J: Patty Wirtz *B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks *Shawn: John David Bennett *Michael: Brian Eppes *Tina: Jessica Zucha *Luci Leah Gloria *Derek: Rickey Carter *Carlos: Corey Lopez *Stella the Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero *Jason: Kurt Dykuzien *Kathy: Lauren King *Juan: Michael Krost *Kenneth: Nathan Regan *Min: Pia Manalo *Julie: Susannah Wetzel *Irene: Kristen Dunst *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Herbert: Leonardo DiCaprio *Kenny: John Morris *Tracy: Brittany Snow *Seth: Bug Hall *Chester: Sean Maguire *Liz: Paris Hilton *David: Kenny Cooper *Matthew: Kel Mitchell *Wendy: Mara Wilson *Garret: Jude Law *Bruno: Michael Caloz *Mary: Heather Hogan *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis DeShazer *Vocal Performances Enhanced With Help From Singleton Productions Inc. *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) *Special Thanks To Animal Trackers *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *Sharon Blair *Executive In Charge *Richard C. Leach *Barney & Friends B.J. Takes The Cake *Copyright-1994 Lyons Parthership, L.P.